RICORDI
by cm209
Summary: La fedeltà a certi valori ha un prezzo. Per questo Maura e Corrado hanno interrotto la loro relazione e ora lui è all'aeroporto aspettando il volo che lo riporterà in Italia: non è una storia RIZZLES. Fatevene una ragione. Esistono anche queste storie e soprattutto se avete il coraggio delle vostre idee firmatevi con nome e cognome.


Avvertenze: i personaggi di questo racconto non sono di mia proprietà. Appartengono a Tess Gerritsen e alla TNT.

Questa storia è scritta a solo scopo di divertimento e non s'intende infrangere nessun diritto di copyright.

Il Taxi arrivò in perfetto orario.

Corrado diede un'ultima occhiata all'appartamento.

Un torrente di pensieri lo assalì.

Scosse tristemente il capo per scacciarli.

 _ **Cosa fatta capo ha**_ pensò salendo sulla vettura.

"Io ho a che fare con due zucche vuote. Due idioti. Uno peggiore dell'altra!" brutto affare quando la detective Jane Rizzoli perdeva la calma e dava in escandescenze.

Davvero brutto.

"Jane io…"

"Io cosa? Io cosa? Eravate fatti uno per l'altra. Lo avevano capito anche i sassi. Solo voi non lo avevate capito. Solo voi. Risultato? Lui se ne torna in Italia con il cuore a pezzi e tu invece rimani qua. Con il cuore nel medesimo stato. Mi verrebbe voglia di aprirvi il cranio a martellate ma credo che non ci troverei nulla. Le vostre zucche sono tutto osso e basta"

"Jane-Maura si alzò di scatto-cosa credi che io sia una persona senza cuore? Credi che io non stia soffrendo?" si potevano chiaramente vedere le lacrime nei suoi occhi.

"Ma allora spiegami perché gli hai detto che non volevi una relazione stabile. Se lo amavi, se per lui eri pronta a sacrificarti perché lo hai respinto?"

"Perché sono una cretina" rispose Maura

"Su questo non c'è dubbio"

"Avevo paura di soffrire" aggiunse Maura

Jane guardò l'amica "Paura di soffrire?"

Maura annuì

"Maura, nel campo sentimentale, così come in altri settori della vita, la sofferenza va purtroppo messa in preventivo"

"Lo so, lo so-Maura si asciugò le lacrime con un fazzolettino di carta-e ho dovuto buttare alle ortiche un'occasione d'oro"

* * *

" _ **Ultima chiamata per il volo AZ973 Boston Milano imbarco immediato uscita 2"**_

Corrado si alzò e controllò i documenti di viaggio.

Sperò di vederla, di sentire uno squillo dal cellulare.

Una qualsivoglia scusa per restare.

Niente.

Le aveva detto _**"Il mio volo parte alle 20:00. Se cambierai idea io sarò all'aeroporto"**_

Maura non aveva cambiato idea.

Lei non voleva una relazione stabile, lui invece voleva qualcosa di più serio e possibilmente duraturo.

Si diresse verso l'uscita 2.

Ripensò in quegli istanti ai momenti felici e gioiosi passati in sua compagnia.

Alle sensazioni che lei gli aveva fatto provare in quei mesi.

A quanto la sua semplice presenza, un suo semplice sguardo, un sorriso di lei avesse in più di un'occasione cambiato il suo stato d'animo.

Era questo ciò che lui voleva veramente?

Lui voleva davvero buttare al vento un'occasione come quella?

La hostess al bancone lo stava guardando perplessa

"Signore, le conviene affrettarsi o se no lei resta a terra" gli disse gentilmente

Prese una decisione

"Se io rinunciassi al volo cosa accadrebbe?" domandò

"Bè, in termini di biglietto lei lo perde. Ha già imbarcato la valigia?"

"Si. E' questo il problema"

La hostess capì che qualcosa doveva essere successo .

"Mi lasci i suoi dati. Cercherò di fare in modo che il bagaglio arrivi all'indirizzo che lei vorrà specificare qua in calce al modulo"

"Va bene e quanto ci sarà da pagare di penale?"

"Beh, se lei smarrisce il bagaglio non ha da pagare nulla"

Corrado capì al volo

"La ringrazio vivamente" le disse salutandola

* * *

Maura parcheggiò la macchina e si diresse al terminal partenze.

Sentiva il cuore batterle talmente forte nel petto che pareva volesse schizzarle fuori.

Entrò e diresse subito il suo sguardo al display che elencava i voli in partenza sperando non fosse troppo tardi.

Sullo schermo il volo di lui aveva a fianco la scritta BOARDING ossia imbarco in corso cui si sostituì quasi immediatamente l'indicazione CLOSED.

Le lacrime cominciarono a scenderle sulle guance senza che lei se ne accorgesse.

Come uno zombie si diresse verso una panchina e si sedette prendendosi il viso tra le mani e singhiozzando.

Non se ne accorse.

Una mano si posò sulla sua schiena

"Ho sbagliato, ho sbagliato perdonami"

Rimase come paralizzata.

"Ti prego, ti prego perdonami"

Alzò lo sguardo.

Lui era lì.

Era lì davanti a lei

La abbracciò.

La strinse a sé come a non volerla fare scappare.

Lei pianse lasciando andare in quello sfogo tutto ciò che in quegli ultimi giorni aveva provato.

Anche lui fece lo stesso.

Rimasero così l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra incuranti di ciò che la gente pensasse o dicesse.

Mentre la stringeva tra le sue braccia Corrado capì cosa avrebbe potuto perdere se non fosse tornato sui suoi passi.

Le baciò i capelli mentre lei continuava a singhiozzare e piangere.

Il tempo sembrò non voler passare mai.

Alla fine lei alzò lo sguardo.

Corrado non si sarebbe mai aspettato quella reazione.

Uno schiaffo gli fece volare via gli occhiali.

Lui non reagì, non disse nulla.

La sua inflessibilità era stata la causa di tutto questo.

Maura capì subito cosa aveva fatto, gesto senza dubbio dettato dall'impulsività.

Ricominciò a piangere

"Maura io…"

"Stai zitto, stai zitto" ribatté lei tra le lacrime

Corrado raccolse gli occhiali.

"La sola cosa che posso dire è perdonami. Ti prego, perdonami, ho sbagliato"

"Perché? Io voglio sapere perché?"

"Perché sono stato inflessibile e stupido. Perché non ho voluto trovare una soluzione, perché avevo paura"

"Ah avevi paura? Avevi paura? E di cosa avevi paura se si può sapere" brutto tono di voce quello di Maura, non lasciava presagire nulla di buono

"Maura-lui cercò la sua mano-io ero e sono combattuto tra due sentimenti tutt'ora opposti. Io ti voglio bene, io con te non ho mai provato un sentimento così forte e direi anche violento nella sua intensità però, c'è la questione di quelli che io chiamo principi fondamentali o se vogliamo anche non negoziabili. Io sono cresciuto con questi valori e ti dico che rimanere fedele ad essi mi è costato e mi costa molto"

"Spiegati" la voce di lei atona, priva di ogni emozione

"Tu hai certe idee sul rapporto tra due persone. In parte coincidono con le mie e in parte divergono"

"Parli della questione vita in comune e della questione sesso"

Corrado annuì

"Si. Parlo proprio di quelle due cose. Maura, io ti voglio bene, io ti amo ma, pur desiderando con tutto me stesso di suggellare l'amore che c'è tra noi nel modo più sublime e meraviglioso non posso farlo, non posso"

Maura avvertì nella voce di lui una grande sofferenza, una incredibile difficoltà alla fedeltà ai valori di cui poc'anzi le aveva parlato.

"Perché non puoi? Cosa ti blocca? TI prego Corrado io voglio davvero capire cosa ci ha portati fino a questo punto"

"Perché la cosa che, concedimi questa licenza da il _là_ , che permette il sigillo di cui ti ho parlato poc'anzi è il matrimonio. Quando capisci che lui, parlando dal punto di vista di una donna o lei parlando da quello di un uomo è davvero _la persona giusta,_ è davvero la persona con cui passerai tutta la vita _finché morte non intervenga_ allora dato che la conoscerai internamente potrai anche pensare di conoscerla diciamo così esternamente. L'amore diciamo così tra due fidanzati non è solamente fisico anzi la parte fisica è la componente minore"

La sofferenza ma anche la serenità e la convinzione nelle parole di lui.

"Il mio errore-le disse proseguendo-è stato l'aver voluto essere inflessibile. Se avessi cercato di spiegarti il perché dei miei _no_ sono convinto non saremmo mai arrivati a questo punto. Adesso posso solo chiederti di perdonarmi per la mia durezza"

"Dobbiamo perdonarci a vicenda Corrado. Io avrei potuto benissimo chiederti il perché della tua inflessibilità e tu avresti potuto spiegarmi il perché dei tuoi continui rifiuti"

"Non voglio più fare questo errore, non lo voglio più fare. Perdonami Maura ti prego, perdonami"

Lei sorrise.

Il suo sorriso, quel sorriso che lo aveva stregato dal primo loro incontro

"Già te l'ho detto dobbiamo reciprocamente perdonarci-Gli diede un bacio dolcissimo-e ricominciare da capo"

"Significa che dovrò ricominciare a sopportare le tue stranezze?"

"Io non sono strana. Sono originale ecco. E anche unica" replicò lei

"Grazie Signore grazie, grazie Signore grazie"

"Cosa vuoi dire con quel _grazie signore grazie_? Che per fortuna di persone come me ce n'è una sola?"

Lui rise.

Maura era assolutamente impagabile quando aveva quella espressione da offesa

"Ti ho mai detto quanto sei adorabile quando fai l'offesa?"

"Ma sono offesa. Veramente"

"Ehm-lui le toccò timorosamente una spalla-Dottoressa Isles, c'è qualche modo con cui posso farmi perdonare?"

"Ah guardi signor Grassi, ottenere il mio perdono è estremamente difficile, se non addirittura impossibile"

"Pazienza, io ci speravo, speravo tanto in un suo gesto di clemenza" lui abbassò lo sguardo

"Tuttavia posso essere clemente"

"Ma il suo nome non è Maura?"

"Posso astenermi dal ridere dopo questa battuta squallida o devo farlo per forza?"

"Lascio a lei la decisone Dottoressa magari davanti a una pizza fumante cosa ne dice?"

"Dico che il mio perdono sarà subordinato al giudizio che esprimerò sulla pizza. Se sarà buona bene se no mi spiace ma-fece un attimo di pausa per tenerlo sulle spine-dovrà comunque sopportarmi ancora per un po' di tempo"

Corrado la abbracciò stringendola forte a se'.

"Ti voglio bene Maura, ti voglio bene" le disse semplicemente.

"Dove vuoi andare? Offri tu naturalmente. E' la penitenza per avere il mio perdono caro signor Grassi"

Corrado non replicò.

Ne avrebbe fate anche cento di quelle penitenze.

Aveva corso il rischio di perderla.

L'aveva ritrovata.

* * *

Mentre uscivano e si dirigevano verso la macchina di lei Corrado volse indietro lo sguardo.

Vide l'aereo dell'Alitalia, quello che in teoria avrebbe dovuto prendere, mentre rullava sulla pista

"Avresti dovuto essere a bordo di quell'aereo vero?"

Lui non rispose alla sua domanda.

Si limitò a guardarla.

La abbracciò e scoppiò a piangere.

Un pianto liberatorio.

Liberatorio di tutta la tensione, lo stress e la paura accumulate.

Avrebbero dovuto ricostruirsi.

E ci sarebbe voluta tanta pazienza.

"Va tutto bene, va tutto bene, il peggio è passato, va tutto bene" gli disse lei dandogli una carezza

"Ti stavo perdendo, Maura io ti stavo perdendo, cosa mi è passato per la testa?"

Lacrime e singhiozzi

"Corrado, in questa situazione abbiamo sbagliato in due. Ci servirà come esperienza per il futuro e adesso lasciami respirare: se non allenti la presa finirò con il soffocare"

"Potrei anche prendere in considerazione l'idea di farlo così se ti manca il respiro potrei anche farti la respirazione bocca a bocca"

Maura rimase spiazzata e lui cominciò a ridere

"Non mi devi mettere queste battute sul piatto d'argento amore mio" le disse

"L'ho voluto io, mi tocca sopportarlo"

"Bè Dottoressa Isles, la cosa è reciproca sa?"

"Se andiamo avanti così rischiamo di fare la fine di George e Mildred" disse Maura

"Oddio, spero di no. Lui pidocchio e svogliato, lei tirosa e sciccosa"

"Tirosa e sciccosa? Questi termini me li devi spiegare"

"Eh no. Qua ci vuole la CNN. Maurapedia non conosce il significato dei termini tirosa e sciccosa"

"Signor Grassi, mi illumini lei"

Detto fatto: lui tirò fuori dalla tasca lo smartphone e accese il led flash della fotocamera

"Va bene o vuoi più luce?"

Spiazzata dalla sua replica lei rise

"Mi stati abbagliando"

"Eh bè, io brillo di una luce tale che per forza acceca"

"Devo attendere molto per la sua spiegazione signor Grassi?"

"Allora credo tu sappia bene cosa io intenda con il termine pidocchio. Tirosa e sciccosa vuol dire solo che una persona come dire, si dà troppe arie, fa sempre la super bella tende a essere sempre in vista, indossa gioielli all'ultimo grido eccetera anche se i due protagonisti mi ricordano più Florrie ed Andy Capp"

"Chi? Di chi stai parlando?"

"Una striscia a fumetti sia satirica, sia sociale in Italia veniva pubblicata su un settimanale con il titolo _ **Le vicende di Carlo e Alice**_ **"**

"Si si adesso ricordo. Me ne parlò mio padre. Quando ero piccola ricordo che un giorno tornò da un viaggio in Italia e aveva appunto una rivista chiamata _**La Settimana Enigmistica**_ : erano pubblicate lì vero?"

"Una memoria di ferro la sua Dottoressa Isles complimenti"

Maura fece un cenno di approvazione con il capo

"Queste digressioni signor Grassi non toglieranno il fatto che lei debba offrirmi la cena di riconciliazione"

"Te la offrirò più che volentieri amore mio"

Un bacio dolcissimo, tenero, delicato.

Un sigillo alla fine di un periodo che tutti e due volevano gettarsi alle spalle.

* * *

Volle guidare lui.

Optarono per una pizzeria gestita da immigrati italiani sardi di cui Corrado aveva sentito parlare.

Parcheggiarono poco lontano dal locale.

"Hai le guance segnate dalle lacrime. Tieni passati questa salviettina" gli disse lei

Appena entrarono nella pizzeria Corrado riconobbe subito la voce del proprietario

"Non è possibile, non è possibile, non ci credo"

"Dottore ma tu che ci fai qua?"

"Veramente dovrei essere io a farti questa domanda Ignazio. Spiegami tu che ci fai qua"

"Eh mi sono rotto le scatole di stare giù a Cagliari e quindi ho preso baracca e burattini e sono venuto qui in America ma tu che fai qui e questa bella donna chi è?" domandò Ignazio riferendosi a Maura

"E' la Dottoressa Maura Isles, mia compagna"

"Sono lieto di conoscerla Dottoressa, non lo faccia scappare, Corrado è davvero una brava persona"

"Eh lo so bene. Ho saputo che fate una pizza coi fiocchi qua"

"Le hanno detto una cosa giusta. E' la nostra specialità. E non solo quella. Zona riservata?"

"Si Ignazio, vorremmo una zona abbastanza riservata"

"Seguitemi prego"

Entrarono in una saletta spaziosa si ma anche intima

"Di solito la riservo per le occasioni speciali e a giudicare dai vostri sguardi credo questa sia una occasione speciale. Sedetevi pure. Arriverò tra poco per le ordinazioni"

"Ignazio-Corrado guardò Maura che assentì-avremmo già deciso. A me porterai la _**Golfo degli Angeli**_ e poi la solita fetta di pecorino mentre per la mia compagna…"

"Porterà lo stesso pure a me" Maura non lo lasciò finire

"La solita birra vero?"

"Maura ne vuoi una anche tu?"

"Va bene. Da quanto la prendi voglio dire bottiglia piccola media o grande?"

"Direi piccola che dopo bisogna guidare fino a casa tua"

Ignazio si allontanò con gli ordini lasciandoli soli

"Come fai a conoscerlo?"

"Oh, quando andavo in vacanza in Sardegna andavo spesso al locale dove lavorava lui ossia il _**Corte Noa**_ a mangiare. Conosco Ignazio da Molti anni"

"E' un ristorante?"

"Sì. Si trova fuori Cagliari. E' a Pula per la precisione e ci andremo senz'altro" le rispose lui

"Parlami della tua Sardegna. Ti si illuminano gli occhi quando lo fai"

"Bè-lui le prese una mano-quando parli della terra in cui sei nato è naturale ti si illuminino gli occhi. Credo sarebbe lo stesso pure per te. O no?"

"Sai cos'è che mi fa ridere? Che fino a poco fa eravamo all'Aeroporto"

"E io stavo per fare l'errore più grande della mia vita. Stavo per perderti Maura"

"Stavamo per perderci vicendevolmente Corrado. Ciò che rischiava di farci saltare non era tanto il credere a certi valori quanto l'inflessibilità sia mia sia tua. Questo ci stava costando caro, molto caro"

"Vogliamo ricominciare da capo? Vogliamo darci un'altra possibilità?"

Lei non rispose.

Parlarono i suoi occhi.

* * *

Dopo la fetta di pecorino, il bicchierino di mirto e il caffè e dopo aver promesso ad Ignazio che sarebbero tornati a trovarlo, Corrado e Maura uscirono dal locale

"Ho la testa che mi gira un pochettino" disse Corrado

"Dottore, lasciami le chiavi. Mi occuperò io della vostra macchina"

"Okay Ignazio, passeremo domattina a ritirarla"

"Che facciamo-domandò Maura-taxi o camminata?"

Corrado guardò l'orologio

"Ti direi di fare due passi ma, vista l'ora…Oh mamma mia devo avvisare mia madre. Le devo dire che non tornerò"

"Cosa le dirai?"

"Non ne ho idea. Adesso torniamo a casa e ci penserò"

Chiamarono un taxi che li portò in pochi istanti davanti a casa di Maura

"Tu cosa fai? Vieni dentro? Come farai per dormire?"

"Il tuo divano è un convertibile?"

"Non mi dirai che hai disdettato l'appartamento spero"

"Si. L'ho purtroppo disdettato. Ho agito di impulso. L'impiegata dell'agenzia mi suggerì di mettere la faccenda _in naftalina_ così da potere se tutto si fosse sistemato riavere l'appartamento ma io ho disdettato tutto. Dovrò ricominciare in toto da zero-la guardò e sorrise-ma ne varrà la pena"

"Come farai per il tuo lavoro?" Maura era preoccupata

"Piacerebbe anche a me sentire la risposta a questa domanda. Provi a spiegarsi un po' giovanotto"

Corrado e Maura sollevarono lo sguardo.

Una donna sulla porta li fissava.

"E' mia madre. Adesso ti toccherà darle delle spiegazioni. E temo dovranno essere convincenti" lo sguardo di lei come a dire _**Adesso sono cavoli tuoi**_

"Buonasera signora, credo lei sia la madre di Maura"

"Crede bene. Giovanotto, mi spiega cosa diavolo è successo? Mia figlia mi chiama dicendo che vi siete lasciati per divergenze inconciliabili, io corro a rotta di collo qua e non trovo nessuno poi vi vedo arrivare in taxi e a giudicare dalla vostra ilarità avete entrambi alzato il gomito per cui apprezzo molto la vostra prudenza ma vorrei comunque capire cosa sia accaduto"

L'istinto di una mamma non sbaglia mai.

Hope aveva capito che la situazione si era capovolta, che la figlia si era riconciliata con il compagno e non poteva che esserne felice ma, aveva deciso di tenere entrambi, Corrado in particolare, sulle corde.

"E' una storia lunga signora. Lunga e anche dolorosa"

"Giovanotto, ho tutta la notte per cui adesso entriamo in casa e lei mi spiega gli eventi per filo e per segno"

* * *

In casa Hope dovette trattenersi.

Sia Corrado sia Maura erano timidi e impacciati come due fidanzatini scoperti dalla madre di lei a fare qualcosa di proibito.

"Allora, vogliamo cominciare? O devo aspettare il giorno del giudizio?"

Maura gli strinse la mano come ad incoraggiarlo.

Corrado incontrò con lo sguardo la madre della sua compagna.

"E' stato un errore. Un errore dovuto alla mia inflessibilità"

"E anche alla mia"

"Non cerchiamo di coprirci a vicenda-il correre uno in soccorso dell'altra. Le cose stavano andando proprio come Hope aveva sperato e ne era contenta-andiamo al punto. Giovanotto, cosa cavolo è successo?"

"In un rapporto è inevitabile arrivare prima o poi all'argomento sesso"

Hope sorrise

"Credo che lei da quell'orecchio non ci senta. E' così?"

"Si. Io sui principi non negoziabili non transigo. Questa mia intransigenza, questo non voler cercare di spiegare, mi ha fatto perdere parecchie occasioni"

"Mi scusi ma, non sarebbe magari il caso di cercare di capire che a volte si potrebbe come dire essere…"

"Essere tolleranti? Potrebbe anche così essere ma, devono essere circostanze sia eccezionali sia rare. L'eccezione non deve essere la regola"

Hope rimase per qualche istante in silenzio.

Corrado era davvero una persona chiara.

Principi saldi e non negoziabili.

Principi per i quali era anche disposto a giocarsi tutto.

"Mi spieghi perché. Mi dica perché l'eccezione non deve essere la regola"

"Mi pare che sia chiaro comunque, l'eccezione non deve essere la regola proprio per la sua stessa natura ossia perché è un'eccezione"

"E riguardo all'argomento sesso invece che mi dice? Perché lì non si può applicare il discorso dell'eccezione?"

"Le rispondo con le stesse parole che usai per spiegare a sua figlia il mio pensiero. Lo avessi fatto subito non penso saremmo arrivati a questo punto: _**Perché la cosa che, concedimi questa licenza da il là, che permette il sigillo di cui ti ho parlato poc'anzi è il matrimonio. Quando capisci che lui, parlando dal punto di vista di una donna o lei parlando da quello di un uomo è davvero la persona giusta, è davvero la persona con cui passerai tutta la vita finché morte non intervenga allora dato che la conoscerai internamente potrai anche pensare di conoscerla diciamo così esternamente. L'amore diciamo così tra due fidanzati non è solamente fisico anzi la parte fisica è la componente minore**_ "

Hope rimase senza parole.

Un ragionamento che non faceva assolutamente una grinza.

"Giovanotto, avrebbe anche potuto evitare di arrivare a una rottura riparata poi all'ultimo per chissà quale miracolo del buon Dio"

"Lo so signora, lo so bene e se ci penso mi dico quanto io sia stato stupido, quanto io abbia fatto soffrire la persona cui voglio più bene della mia stessa vita"

Il riferimento a Maura era evidente e soprattutto palesato anche dal tono di voce.

"Mamma, la colpa è stata anche mia. Lui è stato inflessibile ma io, avrei dovuto anche cercare di capire i motivi di questa sua inflessibilità, avrei dovuto cercare di avere un chiarimento. Io non l'ho fatto e questo, unito anche alla sua durezza ci ha portato fino al punto di rottura"

 _ **Mamma, mi ha proprio chiamato così, mi ha chiamato mamma**_

Hope stava cercando di metabolizzare quella parola che Maura aveva appena pronunciato.

"Maura, mi hai chiamato _**mamma**_ "

Lei capì, realizzò quale parola era uscita dalle sue labbra

"Voglio chiamarti così d'ora in poi. Ci ho messo tanto tempo, troppo tempo ma da ora in poi voglio chiamarti così"

Madre e figlia si abbracciarono.

Un momento atteso a lungo, atteso da troppo tempo.

* * *

Corrado guardò la compagna e le fece dei cenni dicendole che sarebbe andato in camera di lei per chiamare i genitori.

"Va bene, noi attenderemo qua in soggiorno-si voltò verso la madre-Corrado avrebbe dovuto essere, a quest'ora in volo tra Stati Uniti e Italia. Dovrà avvisare la famiglia che non ritorna più" spiegò

"Maura ma, con il fuso orario che c'è, se qui sono le 23:00 lì in Italia saranno le cinque di mattina più o meno"

"Questo è vero mamma però la madre di Corrado è piuttosto mattiniera"

"Vi siete già conosciute?"

"Si-Maura annuì-qualche mese fa tramite Skype. E' una persona stupenda e Corrado è davvero fortunato ad avere una mamma così"

"Bè figlia mia anche tu puoi dire lo stesso credo. Cosa farete ora?"

"Eh, domani o al massimo dopodomani Corrado dovrebbe ricevere la valigia qui a casa mia poi dovrà rimettersi sotto sia per la ricerca di un nuovo lavoro sia per la ricerca di una nuova casa sai, quando abbiamo rotto, lui anziché mettere tutto in _**naftalina**_ di modo che se ci fosse stato un chiarimento avrebbe potuto ricominciare senza problemi, ha disdettato l'appartamento e ha dato le dimissioni dall'Ospedale in cui lavorava"

"Reazione impulsiva e precipitosa"

"Avevamo deciso di rompere. Eravamo arrivati al punto di non ritorno"

"Figlia mia, è una persona splendida"

"Lo so mamma, lo so bene e ti dico che quello che abbiamo passato me lo ha fatto ben capire"

"Quando studiavo al liceo, un mio professore, una persona eccezionale i cui insegnamenti ricordo ancora oggi-Hope sorrise a quei pensieri-ci parlò di un filosofo ebreo che si chiamava Ezra Pound che visse in Italia. Ci raccontò del fatto che per le sue idee fu escluso dalla candidatura per il Nobel per la letteratura del 1959. Ci recitò un suo aforisma, una sua frase _**Se un uomo non è disposto a correre qualche rischio per le sue idee o le sue idee non valgono niente oppure, non vale niente lui**_. Corrado ha corso il rischio di perderti due volte: la prima volta quando avete rotto per le idee, i principi su cui lui non era e credo non sia tutt'ora disposto a cedere e la seconda quando, avendo realizzato che poteva anche rimanere fedele ai suoi principi evitando gli estremismi è tornato sui suoi passi e, da quanto ho capito credo vi siate riconciliati"

"Mi ha posato….Ero appena arrivata all'Aeroporto. Avevo visto il suo volo sugli schermi: la scritta _**BOARDING**_ era appena stata sostituita da quella _**CLOSED**_. Mamma, è stato come vedermi crollare il mondo davanti agli occhi. Tutto ciò in cui credevo, le mie idee, i miei progetti erano stati distrutti, spazzati via. Non mi sono neppure accorta delle lacrime che scendevano sulle mie guance. Mi sono seduta su una panchina e ho sentito una mano posarsi su una spalla. Ho alzato lo sguardo ed era lui. Lui che mi domandava perdono"

"Lui che aveva deciso di correre un altro rischio. Lui che aveva deciso che tu valevi più di ogni altra cosa, lui che aveva deciso di correre il rischio di perderti ammettendo di avere sbagliato. Penso che avresti potuto anche reagire in maniera brusca"

"Bè mamma, l'ho fatto. Gli ho dato uno schiaffo e poi ci siamo chiariti"

* * *

"La guancia mi fa ancora male-Corrado rientrò in soggiorno-ho tirato mia madre giù dal letto e le ho dato la bella notizia. Era fuori di sé per la gioia. Ha detto che non vedono l'ora di venire qua e conoscervi di persona" gli occhi di lui che scintillavano dalla felicità

"Giovanotto anzi, Corrado, spero che lei abbia capito cosa stava rischiando di perdere" Hope decise di tenerlo sulle spine aiutata dalla figlia.

"Signora, ho corso un rischio enorme, l'ho capito, ho sbagliato e sono tornato sui miei passi a chiedere a sua figlia il suo perdono. Potevo correre il rischio di un suo rifiuto è vero ma, Maura valeva bene questo rischio, Maura valeva bene qualsiasi umiliazione, prova o altro che avessi dovuto sopportare"

"Una dottoressa medico legale arrabbiata è pericolosa, la mamma di un medico legale arrabbiata, anch'essa medico legale è ancora più pericolosa"

Corrado strinse la mano della sua compagna e guardò la madre "Le giuro che non succederà più nulla di quello che è accaduto in questi giorni Dottoressa, le do la mia parola d'onore."

"Mamma, noi ci impegneremo a risolvere con il dialogo le nostre divergenze, arriveremo anche a litigare ma ti assicuro che troveremo una soluzione"

Gli sguardi di Maura e Corrado fecero comprendere ad Hope che effettivamente sarebbe andata così.

"Io spero davvero che abbiate fatto tesoro di questa esperienza in particolare lei Corrado. Maura è la figlia che credevo di aver perduto e che per chissà quale grazia del buon Dio ho ritrovato, la prego, non la faccia soffrire, la renda felice come merita"

La frase ma soprattutto il tono con cui Hope l'aveva pronunciata erano quasi un affidamento.

"Come le ho detto prima Dottoressa, lei ha la mia parola d'onore. Renderò Maura felice come merita"

"Io sono un po' stanca e vorrei…"

"Mamma, puoi rimanere da me a dormire stasera…A proposito Angela e Jane che fine hanno fatto?"

"Quando mi hai telefonato sono subito venuta qui e ho trovato Angela alquanto agitata e Jane che le diceva di badare agli affari suoi"

"Non sarebbe una cattiva cosa. Angela è sì una donna gentile e premurosa ma, ogni tanto è, come dire, troppo invadente. Maura ti ricordi quando siamo usciti la prima volta assieme? Io talvolta arrivo a chiedermi come riesca Jane a sopportarla"

"Corrado, le assicuro che quando lei sarà genitore, se vorrà Dio, lei sarà magari anche più apprensivo. Lei non ha idea di cosa possa passare nella mente di una mamma in situazioni come la vostra"

"Lo so lo so però, a volte dovrebbe essere meno oppressiva ecco" disse Corrado

"Voi la dovete comprendere ma, questo non vi impedisce, ovviamente con il dovuto garbo di mettere dei paletti alla sua esuberanza diciamo così. Lei è molto affezionata a Maura, la considera come una seconda figlia ed è naturale questa sua preoccupazione"

"Mamma, la prima volta che io e Corrado siamo usciti assieme è stato davvero difficile. Ti assicuro che ho dovuto fare appello a tutte le mie forze per non riprenderla e dirle di farsi gli affari suoi-guardò il suo compagno-ma poi ci ha pensato Corrado"

A quei ricordi lui rise

"Eh ma anche io ho dovuto metterci una buona dose di calma e autocontrollo eh"

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Corrado aveva deciso di arrivare con qualche minuto di anticipo.

Fare aspettare una donna, soprattutto al primo appuntamento non era di sicuro una buona cosa.

Un incontro davvero fortuito.

Aveva deciso di andare a un locale che gli avevano consigliato, il " _ **Dirty Robber**_ ".

Appena entrato aveva subito notato due donne, una dai capelli scuri e ondulati e l'latra, che aveva subito attirato la sua attenzione, dai capelli biondo miele.

Vincendo la sua titubanza era andato a conoscerla al tavolo dove si trovava.

Ne era scaturita una piacevole conversazione mentre l'amica di lei si era tenuta con discrezione in disparte.

Lei era il Medico Legale Capo del Commonwealth del Massachusetts, Maura Isles.

Si erano lasciati poiché lui doveva tornare casa in quanto il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto lavorare cominciando con il turno della mattina ma si erano ripromessi di sentirsi quanto prima poi, per un motivo o per l'altro nessuno dei due era riuscito a contattare l'altro finché lui aveva ricevuto sul suo cellulare, si erano scambiati i numeri di telefono, una chiamata da parte di lei.

Parcheggiò nelle vicinanze della casa di Maura e scese dalla macchina.

Era sia contento, sia emozionato, sia nervoso, teso.

Fece un respiro profondo e suonò.

"Mamma, mamma per favore stai seduta e lascia che vada Maura ad aprire. Non è una faccenda che ti riguarda"

"Jane, Maura è…"

"Maura è come una figlia per te, lo sappiamo bene ma tu sei oppressiva e anche un poco ficcanaso. Lasciala vivere"

"Jane, io mi preoccupo per lei"

"Lo so, lo so e per me lei è una sorella ma bisogna anche capire che in queste cose possiamo sì entrare ma, non dobbiamo esagerare. Non puoi permetterti di interferire con la sua vita fino a questo punto. Lei ha scelto di uscire con questo uomo e noi dobbiamo rispettare la sua scelta, che ci piaccia o no"

Maura era scesa in soggiorno.

Aveva optato per un abbigliamento semplice ma allo stesso tempo molto attraente: un giubbotto di pelle nera sopra una camicia bianca, un paio di pantaloni scuri e stivaletti con tacco.

"Ciao Corrado, accomodati pure-lo fece entrare-vado a prendere la borsa e arrivo"

Lui entrò andando a sedersi su un divano.

Jane aveva chiaramente avvertito una certa freddezza della madre

"La giornata è stata tranquilla oggi?"

"Oh direi di si. Ho smontato dalla notte quindi più tranquilla di così direi che si muore"

"Lei lavora di notte?" domandò Angela cercando di capire cosa questo possibile interesse amoroso di Maura facesse

"Certo. Sono un infermiere, lavoro al Massachusetts General Hospital. Sono in Cardiologia"

"Vi conoscete da molto tempo?"

"Signora, c'era anche lei tre settimane fa al _**Dirty Robber**_ non ricorda?"

"Mamma, Corrado ha ragione. C'eri anche tu. Lavori lì"

"Vedo sempre tanta gente"

"Signora di cosa ha paura?" brutale e diretto

"Io? Io non ho paura di nulla perché?"

"Credo, e spero di sbagliarmi, che lei non mi veda di buon occhio. Lei ha paura che a Maura succeda qualcosa soprattutto dopo il suo ultimo rapporto con quel professore della BCU è così?"

Sguardo di lei verso il basso

"Signora Angela, purtroppo in qualsivoglia campo della nostra esistenza capita di prendere sberle, capita di soffrire. Alcune sberle fanno più male di altre come ad esempio le sberle diciamo così _**sentimentali**_ e a me par di capire che lei abbia paura succeda questo. E' così?"

Corrado aveva una voce calmissima

"Lei Angela è ammirabile, davvero. Lei ha cresciuto tre figli e considera Maura come la sua quarta creatura ma, purtroppo le creature devono prima o poi lasciare il nido e possono anche soffrire. E' normale, è la vita"

Pausa di silenzio per permettere ad Angela di metabolizzare quelle parole

"Lei ha paura che Maura soffra un'altra volta vero?"

"Io la considero come una figlia Corrado, lei ha ragione"

"Io invece la considero come un bianchissimo giglio. Ora, io penso che Maura abbia già avuto le sue esperienze. Bene, per me comunque rimane una donna di una onestà e candore incredibili e così ho intenzione di farla rimanere. Non so se mi spiego"

Non si erano accorti che Maura aveva ascoltato lo scambio di parole.

"Vogliamo andare Corrado? Non vorrei poi arriviamo e il locale è già troppo pieno"

"Va bene, arrivo. Arrivederci signora Angela, arrivederci Jane"

"Ho ascoltato tutto" la voce di lei calma

"Bè, io sono veramente convinto di ciò che ho detto. Tu per me sei così: non erano parole inventate Maura, erano parole sincere"

 _ **FINE FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Come ho detto Angela è una donna straordinaria ma, ogni tanto, anche se in perfetta buona fede esagera. Voi avete il diritto e direi pure il dovere di farglielo notare e se lo capirà okay se no bè-indicò l'uscita-quella è la porta"

Hope era visibilmente stanca

"Mamma, qua spazio ce n'è a iosa per tutti. Puoi restare qui a dormire stasera, te l'ho già detto"

"Scusate-Corrado si alzò e indicò il divano-ma se questo è un convertibile io potrei dormire qui e lei dottoressa nella stanza ospiti e il problema è risolto"

"Siete pericolosi voi due- Hope li squadrò da capo a piedi-vi terrò d'occhio"

"Io mi preparo una camomilla-Maura andò in cucina-ne volete anche voi?"

Corrado e Hope fecero cenno di si con il capo

Mentre Maura preparava il necessario in cucina Hope fece un cenno a Corrado

"La prego-si allontanarono in modo che maura non sentisse-non la faccia soffrire"

"Dottoressa, quanto è successo, il rischio che ho corso, mi ha fatto ben capire cosa io stessi perdendo. Stia tranquilla. Ho sbagliato una volta e non accadrà più. Glielo prometto"

"Voi due siete pericolosi quando parlate così sottovoce e soprattutto in mia assenza. Siete molto pericolosi" disse Maura

"Sono cose tra una mamma e il compagno della figlia. Non ficcarci il naso" ribatté Hope fingendosi arrabbiata

Corrado diede la buonanotte a Maura e alla madre che andarono nelle loro stanze e preparò il divano per la notte.

La sua vita era cambiata: aveva fatto dalle stelle alle stalle e poi di nuovo alle stelle.

Aveva avuto un'altra possibilità.

Promise a sé stesso che non l'avrebbe sprecata.

… _ **La fortuna è un'ombra lieve, e il suo passo non lo senti, del suo labbro il bacio è breve, o l'afferri o te ne penti…**_ Le parole di quella canzone che aveva sentito così tante volte da piccolo riecheggiarono nella sua mente.

Il bacio della fortuna lui lo aveva ricevuto.

E se non fosse tornato sui suoi passi poche ore prima all'aeroporto avrebbe potuto pentirsene amaramente per non averla afferrata.

Se ne rese conto. Realizzò cosa stava per perdere.

Pianse.

Pianse silenziosamente lasciando andare con quelle lacrime tutta la tensione, tutta la rabbia, tutto lo stress.

Sentì il telefonino nella sua tasca vibrare.

Era Maura.

 _ **Corrado va tutto bene? Ti ho sentito piangere**_

 _Che orecchio. Si è vero ho pianto. Ho pianto per tutto lo stress accumulato in questi giorni, ho pianto perché mi sono tornate in mente le parole di una vecchissima canzone che ascoltavo sempre da piccolo e che cantavo fino a non aver più voce e ho capito che io la fortuna l'avevo trovata, che il suo bacio l'avevo ricevuto e che non avendola afferrata la stavo perdendo._

 _ **Per caso conosco questa fortuna?**_

 _Mah, potrebbe essere e potrebbe non essere._

 _Chi lo sa_

 _ **Ascolta, schiaccia il tasto reset e riavvia il sistema operativo.**_

 _ **Da domani ricominci a vivere.**_

 _ **E io a portare la croce.**_

 _ **Che Dio mi aiuti**_

Disse lei fingendo rassegnazione.

 _Grazie tante dottoressa, grazie tante davvero._

La sua risata così solare, così luminosa, così contagiosa

 _ **Prego non c'è di che figurati e adesso a nanna che domani dovrai metterti sotto: dovrai ricercare un nuovo appartamento, dovrai cercare un nuovo lavoro, ti aspettano dei giorni direi pesanti caro il mio signor Grassi**_

Corrado sorrise.

Maura aveva ragione.

Sarebbero stati dei giorni pesanti ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Avrebbe sistemato tutto.

Una volta risolti tutti i problemi avrebbe tentato l'impresa più difficile, la più impegnativa.

* * *

 _ **DUE ANNI DOPO**_

…"E così Maria il tuo papà e la tua mamma hanno ricominciato a volersi bene. Ma sul serio eh-Corrado sorrise al fagottino che beatamente dormiva tra le sue braccia-poi si sono fidanzati, poi sposati e dopo hanno deciso che volevano un figlio e il buon Dio ha fatto loro un regalo e sei arrivata tu"

Corrado non si era accorto che la moglie aveva ascoltato tutto il suo racconto nascosta dietro una porta.

Maura si era svegliata improvvisamente e non trovando né Corrado né la figlia era corsa in soggiorno e aveva sentito la voce di lui.

Aveva ascoltato tutto asciugandosi qualche lacrima

"Ma…Non sarebbe magari ora di andare a letto?" domandò al marito entrando in salotto e fingendosi arrabbiata

"Eh no tesoro mio. Ha voluto aspettare Gesù Bambino e io le ho raccontato la storia della sua mamma e del suo papà"

 _Io non lo so._

 _Non lo so cosa ho fatto per meritare sia te amore mio sia la nostra principessina_

Si era detta Maura tra sé e sé mentre Corrado coccolava la loro figlia.

Si avvicinò al marito e gli si sedette accanto poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e chiudendo gli occhi.

"Gli hai raccontato una bella storia allora"

"Un po' movimentata ma bella. Hai ragione"

"Il nostro primo Natale. Insieme" disse lui baciando sia la figlia sia la moglie

"Sarà il primo di una lunga, lunghissima serie. Ricordi quando è nata?" domandò Maura

Lui annuì e sorrise

"La mano mi fa ancora male"

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Il viso di Maura era imperlato di sudore e contratto in una smorfia di dolore.

Le doglie erano iniziate qualche ora prima.

Maura era arrivata in Ospedale accompagnata da Corrado che per l'emozione non capiva nulla.

Lei invece era arrivata calma e serena anche se un po' impaurita per l'imminenza dell'evento.

Le acque si erano rotte mentre stavano guardando un film a casa.

"Dai tesoro mio-le disse lui incoraggiandola-ancora un ultimo sforzo"

"Sta zitto!Sta zitto che non sei tu a dover partorire" gli aveva ribattuto lei urlando

Corrado era rimasto scioccato dalla risposta della moglie

"Maura, io volevo solamente esserti di conforto. Lo so che stai soffrendo, che è faticoso ma non so come altro fare per aiutarti"

Il viso di lei si addolcì.

Un sorriso tra una contrazione e l'altra

"Nostra figlia si sta facendo attendere" disse sorridendo

"Talis mater, talis filia" ribatté Corrado in tono solenne

"Stai forse dicendo che io sono una che si fa attendere?" domandò Maura

 _Non è possibile, non è possibile._

 _Scherzano anche quando stanno per diventare genitori_ pensò la ginecologa di Maura

"Certo che si"

Si punzecchiavano sempre.

Piaceva a entrambi questo gioco.

Il viso di Maura si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore improvvisamente.

"Tesoro mio cosa c'è?" le domandò lui preoccupato

Ne ricevette in risposta una stretta di mano talmente forte da farlo impallidire

"Okay okay sto zitto" disse

"Maura, ci siamo quasi. Sei completamente dilatata. Ora è il momento delle spinte, quelle decisive"

"Va bene, sono impaaaaahhhhhh" il dolore lancinante di una contrazione le impedì di finire la frase.

"Forza tesoro mio, forza" la incoraggiò Corrado

Maura gli sorrise e raccolse le sue forze spingendo più che poté.

"Non ce la faccio, non ce la faccio" disse sconsolata ed esausta tra le lacrime

"Tesoro mio, ce la puoi fare, ce la puoi fare" le disse Corrado per incoraggiarla

Maura lo guardò, la fronte imperlata dal sudore e gli occhi pieni di lacrime

"Non ho più forze, non ho più forze. Non ce la faccio"

L'angoscia per la paura di non essere in grado di portare alla luce la propria creatura le stava giocando un brutto scherzo.

Corrado se ne era accorto così come la ginecologa di Maura, la dottoressa Robbins

"Maura, questa è la fase cruciale, quella decisiva. Sei all'ultimo passo, l'ultima salita, l'ultima fatica. Hai superato tutto. Riuscirai a superare anche questo ostacolo"

Arizona aveva assistito tantissime donne e altrettante volte aveva visto questa paura dipingersi sui loro volti.

Era una sensazione terribile: il non sentirsi capaci di fare lo sforzo decisivo, il sentirsi prive di ogni forza residua.

Maura si lasciò andare a un pianto disperato.

Corrado si avvicinò alla moglie, le diede un bacio sulla fronte e le fece appoggiare la testa sul suo petto.

Lei si calmò.

"Sono terrorizzata da ciò che sta per succedere amore mio, terrorizzata" disse lei

Lui la guardò e le prese il viso tra le mani

"Dietro ogni uomo c'è sempre una grande donna e quella grande donna che è stata la mia eminenza grigia, che è stata la mia guida sta per darmi la più grande gioia che uno sposo possa mai provare. Sta per farmi diventare padre. Forza Maura, ce la puoi fare. Dimostra di essere una grande donna"

Maura lo guardò.

Negli occhi di lui vide una totale fiducia nei suoi confronti.

"Ti amo. E ora scusami ma ho una figlia da dare alla luce" disse rivolta al marito

Arizona sorrise.

Lo sguardo di Maura le fece capire che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.

"Maura, adesso, quando arriverà la contrazione dovrai raccogliere tutte le tue forze e spingere. Spingere con tutta te stessa"

"Okay, sono pronta" annuì

Maura respirò come Arizona le aveva suggerito di fare.

Sentì la contrazione arrivare inspirò profondamente spingendo più che poté e cacciando un urlo che avrebbe pietrificato chiunque e nel contempo strinse così forte la mano al marito da fargliela diventare pallida.

Sentì in lontananza le voci di Arizona e Corrado che la incoraggiavano, che le dicevano di fare ancora uno sforzo.

Spinse ancora un'altra volta, una sensazione di ovattamento la avvolse. Una sensazione che sparì dopo pochissimi istanti quando il pianto di una neonata la riportò alla realtà.

Arizona pulì rapidamente la bocca e gli occhi della piccolina dal liquido amniotico e, dopo aver constatato che era in perfetta salute e fattele le profilassi prescritte la diede alla neo mamma.

"E' una bambina splendida e vitale-disse la dottoressa-congratulazioni neo genitori"

Maura stava lentamente cominciando a realizzare, come Corrado del resto cosa era successo.

Prese la bambina e la poggiò sul suo petto.

"Ciao tesoro mio, ciao. Benvenuta alla vita" disse tra le lacrime di gioia.

Corrado era rimasto senza parole.

Durante i suoi studi aveva avuto occasione di assistere a dei parti e aveva visto il miracolo della vita ma, questa volta era diverso.

Questa volta era coinvolto anche lui.

Era diventato padre.

Si avvicinò alla moglie.

Maura sorrise.

Uno dei suoi sorrisi con i quali lo aveva stregato e con i quali lo mandava regolarmente al tappeto.

"E' tua figlia"

"E' nostra figlia. L'abbiamo voluta e cercata assieme" le disse lui

"Scusatemi, come volete chiamarla?" domandò Arizona

Corrado e Maura si guardarono.

"Maria, vogliamo chiamarla Maria" dissero all'unisono

 _ **FINE FLASHBACK**_

"Hai qualche rimpianto?" gli domandò Maura

"Assolutamente no. Rifarei tutto. Dalla prima cosa all'ultima. Escluso quei giorni" rispose lui.

Lei sorrise.

"Sai, forse se non ci fossero stati ora noi non saremmo qui a coccolare la nostra principessina"

"Si, hai ragione. Il regalo più bello che potessimo farci" disse lui carezzandole i capelli.

Si appisolarono quasi senza accorgersene.

Maura si svegliò qualche ora dopo e si guardò intorno.

L'albero di Natale con i regali faceva bella mostra di sé nella sala così come il Presepe.

Vide da una finestra la neve che aveva imbiancato Boston e che continuava a cadere.

Il marito e la figlia erano ancora addormentati.

La piccola Maria come a cercare protezione nel padre.

Rimase per qualche istante a contemplare la scena.

"Corrado, dormiglione sveglia" gli disse dolcemente

Lui aprì gli occhi e sorrise

"Buon Natale tesoro mio"

"Buon Natale. Vieni Maria, vieni dalla mamma che è il momento della poppata"

Maura prese la figlia che ancora dormiva dalle braccia del padre.

Maria aprì gli occhi e sorrise.

"Ti vogliamo tanto bene principessina" le disse Maura allattandola

"Oggi che si fa? Festeggiamo con gli altri?" domandò Corrado alla moglie

"Ho sentito Jane. Le ho detto che l'avrei richiamata per metterci d'accordo per stasera. Oggi a pranzo voglio che siamo solo noi tre. E basta"

Lui si perse ancora una volta in quello sguardo.

"Non ho neppure pensato a cosa cucinare ma, se sei d'accordo tesoro mio direi un pranzo molto, molto semplice che se stasera siamo da Jane e Angela è in giornata di grazia Dio ci salvi. Ho sentito mia mamma ieri. Verranno per fine anno. Non vedono l'ora di poter conoscere la piccola Maria"

"Avrò davvero piacere nel rivederli"

Corrado annuì.

Maria finì la sua poppata dopo mezz'ora.

Maura le fece fare il ruttino poi andò in stanza e la mise nella culla.

Corrado era rimasto in soggiorno.

Si era alzato dal divano e contemplava la neve che cadeva.

Sentì Maura avvicinarsi e si voltò.

Ripensò a quelle parole che aveva pronunciato in sala parto per incoraggiare la moglie

 _Dietro ogni uomo c'è sempre una grande donna_

"A cosa pensavi?" gli domandò lei sorridente.

Quel sorriso così luminoso e solare

"Ricordi quando Maria è nata?"

"Vorrei ben vedere" rispose Maura

"Ti dissi che dietro ogni uomo c'è sempre una grande donna"

Maura teneva le mani dietro la schiena sorridendo

"E quella grande donna ha deciso di farti un regalo. Apri il pacchetto" gli disse porgendogli una scatola

Corrado tolse il fiocchetto e la carta regalo poi il coperchio.

Quando vide il contenuto sentì gli occhi inumidirsi: erano due scarpine bianche da neonato.

Lei gli diede un bacio dolcissimo

"Buon Natale"

 _ **FINE**_


End file.
